Nekomimi
by MayCrusade
Summary: We all know that Ryoma likes cats so what if?... Oh well just read it to know it XD RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- _The Super Ultra Remix Strengthening Inui Juice_

_Glop, glop _

An unknown juice bubbled, as the man with the thick rimmed glasses added various other ingredients into the concoction.

The juice exploded for a second, followed by a thick black smoke wafting inside the laboratory.

A malicious laugh reverberated inside the room as the man held up the pink colored water inside the glass.

"Finally it's done, the Super _Ultra Remix Strengthening Inui Juice_ is now complete" he uttered, an evil grin set on his mouth and a glint was seen on his glasses.

"Now to test my newest juice, I need a test subject" Inui roved his glasses for a potential victim for his juice.

All students evaded from his vision when they saw the tall glass that he's holding. The data man was having a hard time looking for a target.

"Hmm, now, Where did all the student went?" he mused to himself, a confused expression set on his face. Well he can use the regulars, but the juice was still in progress.

Unless he test it first he won't give it to the regulars, hence it was deadly at least he hadn't killed a friend.

Continuing with his search, his vision zeroed to an unknowing girl. She doesn't know what hit her. With purpose, he glided towards the braided-haired girl.

"Sakuno-chan, Ohayou" Inui began when he reached his kouhai. The younger girl was surprised when he spoke but it quickly faded, replaced by her shy nature.

"Ohayou, Inui-senpai, what can I do for you?" she asked, she hadn't had a clue as to why the said man was speaking to her.

"Ah that, I needed help for something" Inui began as he put the glass in front of him. Sakuno perked up, given that she's too kind for her own good, and it was rude to not help a senior.

She nodded her head. "Okay, what can I help you with?" she asked the older man. Inui raised the glass and handed it to her.

"Can you test it for me?" Inui asked, in which Sakuno nodded her head in affirmation. "Ah... Ano, Okay" she said before lifting the rim of the glass to her mouth.

A red-head entered the hallway, just before Sakuno lifted the glass. Scrunching his eyes, Kikumaru Eiji, the acrobat of the tennis team spotted Inui with Sakuno that had just gulped the pink substance presented to her.

"NO!"

With a cry of horror, Eiji dashed to save the poor and innocent girl but he was too late. Sakuno finished the drink and within seconds, she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Sakuno-chi" Eiji cried taking the girl in his arms. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he felt the girl breathing. She just fainted, thankfully.

"Sakuno" a loud voice bellowed throughout the hallway. Both men froze as they heard the familiar voice of their demon coach.

Eiji looked through his teammate and friend and he noted his panicked expression. Well he's panicky too even though he's done nothing wrong.

Inui was in deep trouble. He will now meet hell for making the beloved granddaughter of their coach to faint. Seriously, he might not get out of practice alive for what he had just done.

Heavy footsteps greeted the two's hearing and within a minute, the face of Ryuuzaki Sumire, the Seigaku's demon coach, was visible.

With a gulp the two looked at their coach to the girl lying unconscious them back to their coach. They're really dead now.

When Sumire saw the state of her granddaughter, being held unconscious by two of her students, she exploded. The ground almost split in half by her loud scream.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" her loud voice shook the building and the glass windows almost break from its intensity.

Inui sweat in waterfalls as their coach glared at them. A promise of pain and destruction clear on her eyes.

"Inui!" it seems that Sumire put two in two together when she saw the glass that fell off from Sakuno's grasp.

With fire on her eyes she dragged the man by its ears to god knows where. "Kikumaru, bring Sakuno to the nurse's office and tell the others that I won't be attending today's practice...As well as Inui" she commanded before they disappeared from the acrobat's eyes.

Eiji sweat dropped, he's actually worried for Inui, but he guessed that he deserved it. Not only did he try one of his deadly juices on the innocent Sakuno but also because he's pretty sure that he's also making them drink it.

Thankfully they were saved. With a sigh Eiji brought Sakuno to the nurse's office. He placed the girl on the bed when the nurse seems to be gone.

And with another sigh Eiji headed to the tennis courts to bring them the news.

A/N: So this is my second fanfic. Thankfully it's multi chapter. Though, if it will be a short or long story, I still don't know. It depends on my laziness I guess ^^ Oh well I hope you like it :)

I dedicate this to one of my favorite author here MitsukiJunko, she's very kind and she's really good at writing. Do read her stories from time to time, promise its good.


	2. Chapter 2 - His reaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. It was owned by Takeshi Konomi-sensei**

Chapter 2- His reaction

_Pok, Thump, Pok _

The sounds of a ball being hit and returned resounded at the tennis courts.

Some practice their swing, others were having a practice match, first years pick up the balls, while some just watch.

The regulars though were standing together as Eiji arrived telling them that he have some news to impart.

"Hmm, what is this about Kikumaru-senpai?" Momo asked, both hands on his waist.

"He's right Eiji, is something wrong?" Oishi added as he looked at his doubles partner in worry.

Eiji scratched his neck first before speaking. "Well it's just that coach said she won't be able to attend practice."

"Eh why is that?" Taka questioned, even the other regulars are nodding their heads. Eiji paled as he imagined what their coach was probably doing right now. He doesn't like what he thought, and it sent involuntary shivers from him just thinking was scary.

"Eiji?" Oishi asked in worry, they all saw him pale and shiver and they just know something must've happen. And the missing Data analyst has something to do with it.

"Ah, Ano.. Eto, hay. Inui was making a new juice and he seems to want to try it to someone before giving it to us" Eiji began his story while all sweat-dropped by what he said.

After another shiver he continued."And well, his test subject just happens to be Sakuno and sensei saw it, and you know what happens next" he finished.

All had a clue as to what is happening to Inui right now. For a tiny bit of compassion, they felt pity for the man, but it was his fault so he deserves it.

"Ah what about Sakuno-chan, what happened to her?" Fuji asked, genuinely worried for the younger girl. Eiji frowned before answering. "She fainted right after she drank the Inui juice. I carried her to the nurse's office but she hasn't woken up yet."

All became worried for the young girl's health.

"Eh, That's bad, I hope she's okay" - Oishi

"Inui senpai shouldn't have made her drink that, he shouldn't have" - Momo

"Ahh, I'll make her a sushi when she woke up" - Taka

"I hope Saa-chan's fine" - Fuji

"Fsshh" - Kaido (his hiss has a tone of worry in it)

"..." - Tezuka (his stance was a little soft showing his worry)

"che, you're all worrying too much" - Ryoma.

Okay, maybe not all are worried. All stared at Ryoma, not believing what he just said. Ryoma just stared back at them, his expression bored. One hand loosely holding his racquet while the other slung on his pocket.

"What?" he asked, one brow arched, when they kept staring at him. Momo and Eiji quickly lounged at him. Keeping him in a head lock.

"How could you say that? it's Sakuno-chan we're talking about" Momo told his kohai angrily as he kept on blocking off his air supply.

"You're evil Ochibi" Eiji cried as he helped Momo restrain the tennis prince.

"Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai... can't breath" Ryoma struggled. Momo finally let go of him, but he wasn't finished lecturing the younger man.

'_They're too energetic_' Ryoma thought irritated when they finished scolding him. His countenance changed as Tezuka announced that they should start their practice match.

"Oi Ryoma, let's play a match" Momo shouted dragging him towards an empty court.

"Hanase, Momo-senpai, I can walk on my own" Ryoma protested. "Urusai, I'm still punishing you for what you said" Momo answered back.

Ryoma grumbled for a bit when they reached the court. He then proceed to his side to serve. Seriously, they're exaggerated.

He doesn't understand why they worry too much. They all drank Inui's juice everyday and nothing bad really happened, well okay maybe something bad happens but she'll recover from it quickly.

He bounced the ball a couple of times on the ground. While readying for his serve, he caught a glance of Tomoka who is hurrying to see his match.

Due to his over sensitive ears or maybe she was just too loud, he is able to pick up her conversation with the freshmen trio.

"Ahh Osakada-san, you're late today" Kachirou commented when she arrived. "Ah, about that, I was checking up on Sakuno" she replied. "Oh, is this about her drinking Inui-senpai's juice?" Horio asked while Tomoka nodded.

Ryoma raised the ball he's bouncing, swinging his racquet to hit it. All the while listening to their conversation.

"How is she?" Katsuo asked in worry. Tomoka sighed first before she sadly answered. "She's still unconscious and she's deathly pale, I worry about her."

"F-fault?" Momo called, Ryoma's eyes widen for a bit as he stared at the ball rolling away from him.

"Oi Ryoma are you alright?" Momo asked, he can't believe Ryoma made a fault. He hurried to his side to check if he's okay. Even the other regulars rushed to his side when they heard what Momo said, well except for Tezuka.

"What happened to you?Are you sick? Is everything alright at home?" Oishi bombarded him with countless of questions as he check if Ryoma has some concussion.

"What is happening to the world?" Eiji cried as he run in circles.

"Are you hungry? Maybe you haven't eaten lunch yet" Taka said producing a bento from out of nowhere.

"Saa, Is something bothering you?" Fuji asked, his eyes opened assessing the tennis prodigy in front of him.

"Fsshh, Is you're cat alright?" All heads turned at Kaido in question. "What? he loves his cat right?" Kaido defended himself.

Ryoma rolled his eyes at his senpais. They truly are paranoid. Ryoma just brushed off their worries as he picked up the fallen ball from the ground.

"I'm fine, let's continue Momo senpai" he said in a bored tone. They make too much fuss with little things. He's still a human, he's bound to make a fault someday.

The regulars heaved a sigh of relief with his action. He's still the same, after that episode they continued the game.

"I have to check on Sakuno again, Ja ne" Tomoka said to the freshmen. The three looked shock, normally Tomoka would have gushed about protecting his Ryoma-sama. It must've meant that Sakuno was not really in a good condition.

Ryoma watched Tomoka's figure disappear in his peripheral. He frowned thinking heavily about something.

"Oi when are you going to serve?" Momo asked, impatience clear in his face. Ryoma snapped from his thoughts and began to serve. The game dragged on until it finished with a score of six games to three.

"Mada, mada dane, Momo senpai" Ryoma said. Momo just furrowed his brows, observing Ryoma.

"I'm the one who won you know" he said in irritation. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"I'm fine" was his simple answer.

"You're distracted" Fuji commented. He was standing outside the court along with the others. Now they're more worried about Ryoma.

"I'm not Fuji-senpai" Fuji chuckled at his answer, as he opened his eyes for a second before returning to his usual smiling face.

"Echizen! 50 laps around the court for being distracted" Tezuka commanded. He also noticed Ryoma being distracted.

With a bored sigh, Ryoma obeyed Tezuka's mind wondering why the hell his eyes always wander at the spot besides the freshmen trio. Why he was looking for someone with a freakishly long hair and wobbly hips, silently watching and cheering her from that spot.

And most importantly he was asking himself, why is he wishing, to the point of distraction, that she was fine.

When he finished his final lap, he saw Sumire along with a lifeless looking Inui standing with all the tennis club approached them and stood beside the regulars.

"As I was saying, I have a meeting outside of town and I will be gone for 3 days. And I don't want you slouching off when I'm gone or else you'll be like Inui here. Do you understand?" she asked all students nodded, scared by her threat.

All students dispersed except from the regulars who waited for added instructions. "I only wanted to ask a favor from one of you, I need someone to take care of Sakuno, given her condition because of Inui" she glared at the said man before waiting for anyone to volunteer.

"I think Ryoma is fine for the job" Fuji suggested, his smile innocent but they know he had something in mind. Sumire looked at Ryoma, her eyes saying that 'you either obey or else'. Ryoma looked at Inui's lifeless form, not really thrilled with the idea on how he looked at that. And with a groan he nodded his head in affirmation.

"Good, come here, I needed to go immediately" Sumire commanded and Ryoma followed.

They reached the nurse's office and entered. Sumire talked to the nurse to take Sakuno home while Ryoma was left to his own accord.

He decided to look at the girl who was still unconscious. He noted that she was indeed pale, too pale actually that made his heart clench. Somehow, he doesn't like seeing her like this.

He just stared at Sakuno for who knows how long until Sumire told him that they would go now. He carried Sakuno, bridal style towards Sumire's car.

"I already informed your parents that you'll be spending three days at our house, they already sent some of your clothes" Sumire told him when they entered the car. Ryoma just nodded his head as he tried to position Sakuno in the car that he think will make her more comfortable.

He placed the girl in a lying position, her head resting on his lap. Sumire started the car when he finally settled and they rode in silence until they reached her home.

"Well then Ryoma, I'm going now. Sakuno's room is upstairs the first room in the right and your's is just across hers. Do take care of her for me okay" she informed him before leaving them on her house.

Ryoma carried Sakuno to her room. Plopping her on the soft mattress. He stared at her once again. _'Well at least she have some color now'_ he thought.

Ryoma noticed that she was still in her braids, thinking that she might be uncomfortable with it. He worked on unbraiding her braids, feeling the soft tresses cascading on his fingers.

After he's done, he stared at her once again. She looked like a sleeping angel. Her hair framing her face delicately, highlighting her soft features.

Ryoma blushed knowing that he'd been staring far too long than he would have like. He left the girl on her room, while he tried to have sleep on his own. Somehow it felt like he would have a long 3 days ahead of him.

At the dead of the night, when all were asleep. Inui's juice was finally taking effect. That would surely shock them tomorrow.

**A/N: I hope the characters aren't OOC. R&amp;R please, I would love to know what you think about this story. Thanks *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･***


	3. Chapter 3- Neko

Wahh gomenasai, it's been so long since I updated this. A lot happened, we lost our internet, our laptop broke down and It's already the start of a new sem. sooo for taking too long, I'm really sorry.

On the other note, thank you for the reveiws, they're all very nice. Thank you for liking this story :)

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, but I wish I do but it was owned by Takeshi Konomi-sensei so thank him for this amazing series ＼(^^)／

chapter 3- ねこ (='ｘ'=)

The morning started fresh and bright, the bird chirping happily on the trees.

A certain brunette slowly opened her eyes when the rays of the sun hit her face.

Sakuno groggily sat up from bed her long hair sprawled around her as she rub her sleepiness away.

Then she swept her eyes and noted that she was on her room. Her half -lidded eyes suddenly went wide as she racked her brain with possible answers on how she got there.

"Are, I was supposed to be in school right" she questioned herself. She tried remembering but her memory seems haze.

Sakuno put a finger on her forehead thinking deeply. Etou... I was at the school then I saw Inui-senpai he was giving me something and then... and then what?

Sakuno tried to recount her memories but it was futile, she can't remember what happened after that.

Finally giving up, Sakuno stretched her hands and took notice that she was still wearing her uniform but her hair is out of its usual braids.

That was weird

But even before she can mull over it she felt the fatigue her body was on. Something weird must've happened yesterday.

Sighing she looked at the table beside her bed and saw the digital clock, 7:30, it flashed in red.

Her eyes widen and she quickly left her bed. Ahh why did she woke up so late.

She took out a fresh new set of her uniform and headed straight to her bathroom.

She washed her face first to lift off some of the lingering sleep on her. After drying off her face she was preparing to brush her teeth when she noticed something odd on her reflection.

Lifting her head to examine it more, her eyes widened and she let out a loud "kyaa" before backing off from the sink and closing her eyes.

What was that?

Opening her eyes to peak she stared at her reflection as if she'd grown two heads... err two ears actually, there are a pair of brown cat ears poking from her head!

She touched it to make sure if it was actually there. Her face fell when she felt the soft fluffy ear confirming that it is there on her head.

She was in the middle of touching her new set of ears when her bathroom door swung open with a thud.

Sakuno looked at the door thinking it was her grandmother but to her utter surprise, her eyes landed on a green haired, feline eyed boy.

"Ryoma-kun?" she asked dumbfounded. Weird things keep on happening to her one after another.

Ryoma panted as he stared at Sakuno who is also staring widely at him. He was awakened by a loud scream and knowing that it came from her room he quickly barged in to see if everything is okay.

Clearly it isn't.

"Ryoma-kun, What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked, her head spinning from all the events.

Ryoma who was actually frozen by what he saw, recovered from it and answered the girl in his usual tone.

"Your grandmother asked me" was his short reply. Sakuno just nodded her head, it seems her grandmother is worried for her. But what exactly happened? she asked herself.

Ryoma watched Sakuno with a little amount of fascination because of the fluffy brown ears that are twitching on her head. He doesn't know if he should comment on it or just wait for her to finish her thoughts.

Since Ryoma's patience finally dnapped and maybe he's a little curious as well, he asked Sakuno about her new ears.

"Why do you have cat ears?" he asked in a bored tone feigning his curiousity. Remembering her earlier predicament Sakuno panicked once again.

"Ahh, I d−don't how, it was there when I woke up" she answered.

"Hnn" was Ryoma's response. "So what about the tail?" He asked. Sakuno cocked her head to the side confused.

"What tail? " she asked then Ryoma pointed at a long brown fluffy tail that was swishing the whole time they were conversing.

Sakuno seeing a tail attached on her almost fainted in shock. Tears brimmed at her eyes as she clutched the said tail to her.

"But how?" she questioned her self.

Ryoma actually has a hunch on how it happened.

"It's probably because of the Inui juice you drank yesterday" Ryoma told her. "Inui juice... Ahh that thing!" Sakuno exclaimed as she remembered everything that happened.

"Ah, Maybe Inui-senpai knows how to get this off of me" Sakuno thought. Ryoma just looked at her.

"Your going to school like that?" he asked pointing at her ears and tail. "Ehh, Ano, hay you're right I can't" Sakuno sighed dejectedly.

Upon seeing her hopeless, Ryoma seems to feel something tugging at his heart. He suddenly felt like hugging and comforting her. Wait, What the hell was I thinking?

Irritated at himself and at her, he glared at her until he noticed Sakuno's cat ears folded and blended on her hair. His eyes widening he thought of a good plan.

"Oi Ryuuzaki" he called out and upon hearing her name Sakuno whipped her head to him.

"Ano, w-what is it Ryoma-kun?" she asked timidly as she let go of her tail and begab fumbling on her skirt. She almost forgot about him, but even with what's happening she's still shy around him.

"I thought of a plan to let you enter school today without others seeing your cat ears and tail" he stated. Sakuno perked up when she heard this along with her cat ears and her tail began to swish left and right.

Not being able to contain her excitement she neared Ryoma and expectantly looked at him. Ryoma blushed as he looked at Sakuno, she looked very cute at his vision right now, with her eyes shining brightly, her cat ears twitching excitedly along with her tail and her long hair flowing at her back.

She's really cute. And right then his logical mind finally caught on to his thoughts. Quickly he slapped himself internally and hidden his blush and focused on Sakuno. She's still staring at him. Good.

Thankful that she didn't notice, Ryoma stated his idea. "I just noticed that your ears blended well with your hair, it's unnoticeable that way and as for your tail, try to curl it up and hide it in your skirt" he suggested.

Sakuno nodded her head and obeyed him. She plopped her ears down and curled her tail under her uniform. Looking at the mirror, Sakuno cheered that it was indeed hidden.

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun" she said smiling at him. "Ahh, we should hurry and prepare we're almost late" Sakuno said when she remembered the time.

"Hnn" was his bored reply as he too prepared for school. Just when he is at the door, he turned around and faced Sakuno.

"Don't get too excited, your ears will show" is what he said before leaving her bathroom. Sakuno blushed somehow that sounded like he's looking out for her.

Sakuno sighed, it's bad to assume something which is not true. Suddenly feeling sad, she proceed to take a bath and prepare to school.

After a few minutes Sakuno made a japanese breakfast which Ryoma enjoyed. Afterwards she made a bento for the two of them and they walked together towards their school.

After a long silent walk they finally reached Seishun Gakuen or more commonly known as Seigaku. They both looked at it like it was a big battle field.

"We're here, remember make sure you control those ears and tails. Then go to our practice and we'll ask Inui-senpai about your problem" Ryoma instruct her.

"Hai" She answered determined. Ryoma stiffled a chuckle but a small smile made its way to his lips.

"Good luck" he told her before patting her head and leaving her their staring at him, dumbfounded.

Sakuno touched her hair, her face burning, coloring her cheeks with a scarlet hue. A shy smile directed at him.

Sorry for the mistakes, I typed it in my phone.

And that's done. This was supposed to be long and I was only typing this while classes is ongoing. Sneaky eh, haha but then we had recitation in Law and I'm quite nervous I forgot what I should type here.

Oh well just wait for the next chapter. Hope that it wouldn't take as long as this one.

Good night I still have classes tomorrow. (T ^ T)


	4. Chapter 4- Cat Ears and Tails

Chapter 4 – Nekomimi

Sakuno took a deep breath as she stood by the door of her classroom. _'Everything's going to be fine, just… calm down'_ she thought to herself, when she was finally calm, she opened the sliding door and entered. Her classmates noticed her and all were asking how she's been, it seems all know what happened yesterday. When she was near her chair, a body suddenly collided with her, two arms wrapping itself around her, looking at her side she came face to face with Tomoka.

"Sakuno, I was worried for you!" Tomoka gushed out still clinging at her friend, obvious worry visible on her face. Sakuno smiled and patted her friend first before sitting down and asking her to do the same. "I'm glad that you're okay now, do you know what happened? You fainted, Sakuno! You should never drink Inui-senpai's juices you know, it's very dangerous!" Tomoka fired away, her loud voice echoing around the whole room making all their classmates to look at them before resuming back to their own conversations.

Sakuno sighed when she heard what actually happened yesterday, she's being troublesome again. "Gomene Tomo-chan for worrying you, it seems I cause too many troubles to many people" she said downhearted. Tomoka consoled her friend telling her that it wasn't true and besides she was her friend, she was bound to worry for her as much as Sakuno would worry for her too.

But her words didn't convince Sakuno that much, she made her best friend worry and probably her grandmother too, Inui was punished because of her and Ryoma was being troubled for babysitting her. She sighed yet again but she thanked Tomoka for comforting her.

Minutes after, their teacher arrived halting their conversation and starting the class. She focused on the lesson and abandons her guilt for a moment.

When the bell rang, signaling their lunch break, Tomoka stood up from her chair and made her way to Sakuno. Most of their classmates, including them are eating inside their classroom. Sakuno pulled out her own bento, muttered a small 'itadakimasu' and swallowed the rolled omelet in her mouth.

Tomoka did the same and started eating her food. Out of nowhere the freshmen trio passed by their classroom and greeted the two. Seeing each other, Horio and Tomoka started bickering not caring how loud they got. The other three sweat dropped.

"Konnichiwa Sakuno-san, how are you feeling?" Kachirou asked when he was seated on one of the chairs. Katsuo followed suit waiting for the brunette to answer the question. Sakuno smiled a little and told them that she's fine.

Tomaka and Horio on the other hand took a seat on the table made up of a few desks, away from each other. "Ah Sakuno-san that rolled omelet looks delicious" Horio said eyeing the egg on her bento. "Do you want one?" she asked politely and Horio nodded his head.

Before he can grab it with his chopsticks though, Tomoka swatted his hand. "Don't give this stupid man any food" she said to Sakuno making Horio glare at her. "It's alright Tomo-chan, it's rude not to share" she answered her kindly hoping the two wouldn't start arguing again.

"I like it more with a little pepper" Horio suddenly blurt out somehow producing a little bottle of pepper. "Wait do you always carry that?" Tomoka asked, her face scrunching into a scowl. "I do actually, and some other spice" he answered, the other freshmen just stared at him weirdly.

Suddenly, Horio dabbed the pepper on the egg that is still inside Sakuno's bento. With a few pepper particles entering her nose, she tried not to sneeze, putting her hands on her nose but failed. A small and cute 'achoo' escaped her, making her friends coo at her adorableness until all of them froze.

Sakuno lifted up her head, apologizing profusely for such unmannered behavior until she saw them just staring at her as if she just grew two heads. Sakuno cocked her head and worriedly looked at her friends. "I-is t-there something w-wrong?" she stuttered when she saw that not only are her friends staring at her but also all her other classmates.

Tomoka seems to snap from her daze and closed her mouth that she didn't know opened. "Sakuno…" she started then gulped before lifting her hand and pointing above Sakuno's head. "Are- are those cat ears?" she questioned, Sakuno gasped and instinctively her hands flew to her head, she groaned inwardly when she felt the- her ears perk up.

'_It was because I sneezed didn't I?' _she questioned herself knowing the answers, stupid her, she thought. Everybody stared hard at Sakuno and she can't help feeling small and jittery with the attention she was getting. She fidgeted in her seat, her face crimson red and she just wished they would stop staring.

"It must be because of Inui senpai's juice isn't it" Kachirou stated and Sakuno nodded. She felt uneasy when they still kept on staring, she almost jumped in her seat when Tomoka hugged her tight and squealed. "Kawaii!" she heard her say and it was followed by another until she was swarmed by her classmates petting and coddling her.

She jumped out of their reach and backed up in a corner. "Look she even has a tail. Kawaii!" A girl said and again she was inside a swarm of people, her friends included.

Ryoma walked in the hallway, a can of Ponta in one hand while the other is inside his pocket. His face was passive not hinting that he was actually worried for a certain pigtailed girl that is now sporting a tail and a pair of ears. He shook his head and frowned, why should he be worried? It's not like she's poisoned or cursed or something, he thought annoyed.

Along his way to his classroom he notice a certain room filled with students both male and female. All of them gushing and cooing, lifting his eyebrow he neared the room but stopped thinking that it wasn't his business and he should just go back to his room.

He was almost away from the said room when he heard something that made him stop. "Waa Sakuno-chan you're so kawaii!" a girl said followed by a compliment from some boys. Somehow feeling annoyed he cursed his stupid hearing and his feet since it actually decided that it will have a mind of its own dragging him to the crammed room.

A mere glare and grunt gave him a space to see a bunch of girls and boys, as well as Tomoka and the Freshmen trio huddled in front of a red-faced Ryuuzaki who seems ready to cry and hide faraway from where she is. He finally noticed that her ears and tails are out in the open, giving him the reason why so many people are inside that room.

Sakuno lifted her face and saw Ryoma, her glassy eyes sought his help and he doesn't know how but he was able to be beside her in a flash, scopping her up and taking her away from that room.

Sakuno thanked her lucky star- and Ryoma for saving her there. It was the most nerve wracking situation she's been in. "Arigatou Ryoma-kun" she said when they are far away, the redness that was fading from her cheeks coming back full force when she noticed their entwined hands.

"Where are we going Ryoma-kun?" she shyly asked when he kept on dragging her. "We're going to see Inui-senpai right now" he almost growled out. He can't understand it but he was angry back there, at those people that made her almost cry.

He growled out again, the sooner this is done the better.


	5. Chapter 5 - Kawaii Neko

Disclaimer: No matter how I love Prince of Tennis, it is not mine. It belongs to Takeshi Konomi-sensei so thank him for the amazing series.

Chapter 5 – Kawaii Neko

The two continued to walk briskly towards the third year building. Sakuno clutched her chest feeling exhausted with keeping up with Ryoma's long strides. "Ryoma-kun" she started, her breath coming out in short pants. "Our class is about to start" she added, Ryoma spared her a glance, his mouth set in a frown.

"You want to go back there?" he asked once he turned his head forward. Sakuno frowned and shook her head; she doesn't think she will want to have a repeat of what happened earlier. "I don't want to" she answered meekly; Ryoma just grunted and step up his pace.

Due to their hurrying both took no notice of the stares they were getting. Sakuno clearly forgot that her ears and tails are on full view, making every student they come across stare at her. By the time they came to Inui's classroom the whole school learned of Sakuno's condition.

Both stopped abruptly on a closed classroom, Ryoma yanking the door open to call out to his senpai. "Is Inui-senpai here? I need to talk to him" he said glaring at the teacher then he swept the entire classroom and spotted Inui standing up from his seat.

Sakuno on the other hand finally took notice of the attention she got and she quivered in her place bunching up Ryoma's uniform in her hands. The sight of her looked like a cute little kitten shaking in fear. Because of it she didn't took notice of what Ryoma did and Inui getting close to them. She was snapped from her fear when she felt them moving again, with the two planking both her side and them entering an empty laboratory.

"Nyaa is that Ochibi, Sakuno-chan and Inui?" Kikumaru asked when both he and Fuji heard the commotion outside just in time to see the three enter a room. "Saa, it seems they are" Fuji answered, his eyes opened momentarily before he closed them again. "It seems something interesting will happen" he said smiling his sadistic smile.

On the other hand Inui examined Sakuno with interest, writing something in his green notebook once in a while. Ryoma seeing Sakuno uncomfortable tapped his foot impatiently, "So how can we get that off her?" he questioned after a few moments of silence on Inui's part. Sakuno looked at her senpai wanting to hear some good news.

Inui sighed first before looking at his notes. "I can't say…" he said uncertainty clear in his voice, "The juice I gave her is still in the testing process so I don't know how long she will be sporting those" he finished looking at the younger girl who had her head down after hearing him say that.

"We just need to wait what will happen next and protect her from the Seigaku students I guess" Inui said again staring at the silhouettes of students cramming to see Sakuno. He then stared at his kohai who seems to be fuming and glaring multiple daggers to the people outside. He grinned and wrote something on his notebook, "I got some good data" he snickered to himself earning a glare from Ryoma.

"Are you saying that we should just wait it out?" he asked annoyed and Inui nodded his head. "I'm not really sure why the effect of my juice became like that, but I'm pretty sure that it will be gone in a few days" he answered. Ryoma grumbled a bit taking Sakuno's hand in his, "Let's go" he said then they left the room along with Inui.

Saying that a few students are waiting for them to go out is an understatement, the whole school seems to be there wanting to see 'the cute and little cat girl.' Thankfully though, the Seigaku tennis regulars are there along with Tomoka and the freshmen trio getting them out of there.

When they were out of the students' reach they heave a sigh. Momoshirou breaking the silence first, "Woah Sakuno-chan you really are a cat, and a cute one at that." The others nodded once they finally got a view of her. "I don't think it's a good idea letting you roam in the school, but that will be bad for your studies if you don't go to classes" Oishi worried.

"I can't not go in school, who knows how long I'll have this? I'll be missing a lot" Sakuno said dejectedly. "Well maybe you just need a bodyguard, someone that can repel the student body with just one glare" Fuji recommended and all look towards Ryoma, looking at him that showed they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Why do I have to do it? Besides we are in a different class" Ryoma grumbled out, pissed at how the events played. "I think we can do something about it and besides you're already looking out for her from her house, might as well extend that in here" Momoshirou and Kikumaru said while grinning, they kind of like how this would go.

"Hn, they are right Echizen, look out for her and make sure none hurt her. She is still after all our responsibility" Tezuka commanded him. "We'll be the one to tell the teachers about this, in the meantime take Sakuno away from the student body, or preferably you should just go in the club room. There we'll think of something to do with the situation" Oishi said as the third years and second year regulars go to the faculty room to explain the situation.

"Well you should do what they said, we will get your things for you" Tomoka said hugging Sakuno to her. "I'm sorry too for being too excited earlier" she whispered while smiling sheepishly towards Sakuno. "It is fine, it's better than all you suddenly fearing me" Sakuno said laughing nervously.

"You know it's impossible to get scared at you, you're adorable, Ryuuzaki-san" Kachirou complimented and the three nodded in agreement making Sakuno blush beet red. Ryoma just grunted at the side. "Can we go already? The longer we stay here, the faster the other students will get to you" Ryoma said while walking towards their club room.

"Bye then Sakuno, we'll be seeing you later" Tomaka waved her hand and Sakuno followed after waving goodbye to the four first years. The four can't help but snicker when they saw Ryoma steal a few worried glances towards the braided-haired girl even though he kept on putting his nonchalant mask whenever the girl look his way.

"Let's give them some privacy now shall we" Tomaka almost squealed at the thought of her best friend and idol together. "You think of some weird things" Horio said earning a glare from her. "Shut up you blabbermouth" Tomoka bellowed out. "Who are you calling a blabbermouth you loud girl" Horio reiterated. "Now, now, class already started and we still need to get Ryoma-kun and Ryuuzaki-san's things. Let's go now" Katsuo and Kachirou dragged the two away from each other towards their rooms.

On the other note, Sakuno can't think of anything but the boy in her side. They haven't even uttered one word when they entered the club room and Sakuno felt like she just wants to dig a hole and hide on it until the world fades away rather than be in that awkward and nerve-cracking room.

She fiddled her hands and decided to observe the inside of the room. It was a typical club room with some tennis balls lying astray on the floor, a white board with some schedules and training menu, some boxes, and shelves that held pictures and trophies.

After looking around, Sakuno suddenly felt tired. Her eyes beginning to droop and she stifled a yawn, shifting from her seat; she had the feeling of wanting to go on a cooler place to nap. Her ears twitched and her tail swished as she found the coolest spot in the clubroom and there she curled herself to nap, not really realizing that she was sleeping like a cat and Ryoma was looking at her weirdly for some time now.

"Is she sleeping?" he mumbled to himself, staring weirdly at the girl. He kind of got irritated for that; here all the regulars are worrying for her while she was just napping oblivious of the world around her. He stood up from his seat and went to kneel in front of her taking her appearance in. He can't help but chuckle a little when she buried her face more in her hands seeking comfort. He understood there and then that it was impossible to get irritated with this girl, more so when she was looking so adorable curled up like that.

"What the hell am I thinking?" he chasten himself. A sudden purring sound broke Ryoma out of his struggling thoughts. "Did she just purr?" he took a step back, analyzing the girl more. Unknown to them the ears and tails are only the first stage of the juice's effects.

And Ryoma will learn the hard way how Sakuno's transition will go from that moment on.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy. Also I'll be starting my OJT next monsay so I'll be busier. But I'll try to write as if I can... Until then Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6 - Licks and Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any of its character, they rightly belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. I only own the plot okay :)

Chapter 6 - Licks and Kisses

Ryoma backed away slightly as he stared at Sakuno who kept on purring in her sleep. When her face scrunched up and her ears twitched a bit, he instinctively took another step backward, away from the seemingly innocent sleeping girl, taking a defensive position as if she would hurt him.

When her ears perked up, her eyes followed suit, opening and staring at the boy in front of her. When she opened her eyes, Ryoma took another bigger step away, somehow fearing the girl, because, her once warm chocolate brown eyes turned into tiny golden slits resembling that of a cat's orbs.

Sakuno kept on staring at Ryoma, a small 'Mrrow' escaping her lips. The latter was scrutinizing her, assessing how much danger she carries with her. Then suddenly, she leapt, pouncing Ryoma, successfully taking him by surprise and throwing him off balance, causing the both of them to fall.

Ryoma braced himself as he reflexively protected Sakuno from hurting herself. His back met with the hard pavement, and he groaned from the impact of falling and cushioning Sakuno at the same time.

"Ittai" he groaned as he massaged his back side, which connected with the floor, his eyes closed as he willed the pain to go away. A sudden wet feeling came upon his cheeks that snapped his eyes open and making it widen.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with Sakuno's face, literally mere inches from his own. She was staring at him, eyes shining like a kid's, as she admires his face.

Ryoma cupped his right cheek which was a little wet with saliva. Sakuno's eyes were following his hand, and when she saw it land on his cheek, she licked it once more.

Ryoma almost died in shock with what she just did. His mouth fell open, eyes wide, and he seems to have become frozen. "Did she just... Licked me?" He thought unbelievingly. "Mrrow" Sakuno purred as she placed her head under his chin and nuzzled her face in there.

All the hairs in Ryoma's body stood up and his face burned bright red. He involuntarily shivered when Sakuno's ears slightly tickled his chin, and it took almost all his will and strength to put both of his hand on her shoulder and push her away from him.

Sakuno looked at him confusedly while he looked at her in fright. Is this the sweet and timid Ryuuzaki, who always shy away in front of him? He thought. He wanted to run away from her but found himself unable to do so, since she was sitting in his lap and if he pushed her away, she might get hurt.

"W-What do you think you're doing" he stuttered a little, Sakuno just tilted her head to the side. "Mrrow?" she asked confusedly, and then she licked his face again. "W-what t-the hell, s-stop t-that!" he stuttered more, in an uncharacteristic manner.

He pulled Sakuno away again as he looked at her in embarrassment. She licked him, thrice! He can't believe she have the capacity in her to do that. Sakuno continued to stare at him and he became more uncomfortable. A few more minutes of staring and he finally snapped.

"What?" he shouted at her. Sakuno's ears plopped down and her tail stopped swishing as she let out a scared whimper. He felt guilty as she looks at him scared, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. "Ah, gomen" he said as he wiped one of her tears that managed to roll down her cheeks.

Sighing, he put his hand under her armpit and carried her off his lap. Settling her down the bench, her ears perked up once again and her tail began swishing left and right while her hands are curled up like cat paws on her lap.

Ryoma studied her, carefully thinking what the hell is happening that caused her to act like this. She was studying him too, curiously though as if she never known him. "Are you a cat now?" Ryoma asked lowly to himself while staring at her. Sakuno cocked her head to the side, looking as if she didn't understand any of what he's saying.

"Meow?" Sakuno said when she saw Ryoma stand up from kneeling in front of her. Coming to a conclusion, Ryoma is sure that this has everything to do with Inui juice. Her cat ears and tail are probably only the first stage and it may only be fully taking effect now.

"She's almost a cat now, with her actions and mind, at least" Ryoma thought. He went near the door, as he decided to ask his senpai about this recent development. His hand already clasped the door handle and was about to leave when a sudden cry interrupted his thoughts.

Looking down, he saw Sakuno by his side, kneeling, with her left hand acting like fore paws and her right fisting his shirt. "Mrrow, mrrow" she cried as she looked at him as if begging him not to leave her alone.

Ryoma stared at her then to the door, then back at her. If he doesn't find Inui-senpai now, who knows, something worst may happen, like her turning into a real cat. If that is to happen, the whole tennis team will surely die in the hands of Ryuuzaki Sumire. He should really find Inui, but his peripheral caught sight of Sakuno's face which was crying, her face red.

After a few minutes of struggle, Sakuno won. Ryoma went down to her level and kneeled in front of her. "I won't leave you alone" he said smiling while patting her head. Sakuno stopped sobbing and stared at him in adoration.

Without warning, she launched herself at him, bringing them to their earlier position, but this time, Sakuno was hugging and nuzzling her face with his. "Wha-" he started but suddenly, Sakuno placed her hands on his chest, and then licked his lips before covering it with her own.

He sat there frozen as his lips and hers continued touching. His mind shut down, while his face turned redder as he felt her soft lips moving with his.

Maybe if he wasn't frozen and dazed, he would've heard the telltale sign of feet thudding, which warns them that someone was coming to the clubroom, but unfortunately he is, so he didn't notice them arrive. Until the door burst open, revealing all the tennis club regulars.

The regulars stopped in their tracks, eyes wide and unbelieving. They too were frozen as they absorbed the image in their mind. Ryoma detached himself from Sakuno but she kept on hugging him, purring all the while. On the other hand, Ryoma was ready to die due to embarrassment.

"Wha- this isn't, wait, it wasn't what..." he started but was interrupted by the regulars who have mixed emotions painted on their faces.

"Saa, I didn't know you were that kind of man, Echizen." Fuji said, disappointingly looking at him, and then smiling sadistically afterwards.

"Woah, Echizen, way to go!" Momoshirou hollered, joined in by Eiji. "Hoi, hoi O-chibi, good job!" he said, putting both of his thumbs up at his kohai.

Inui laughed maniacally as his hands write wildly on his green notebook, all the while muttering "I got some good data!"

"Fsshh, how dare you take advantage of her?" Kaido said as he looked at Ryoma accusingly, not believing that he can take advantage of a cute kitty such as Sakuno.

"Ora, what you did was unforgivable! Burning!" Taka shouted, one hand wildly swinging a tennis racquet, inconspicuously placed there by Fuji.

"I can't believe you could do something like this Echizen." Oishi worried, his mind running through many worst possible scenarios that might happen.

Tezuka's glasses gleamed and his face was stern as he stared at his kohai. "I expected more from you Echizen. 1000 laps around the courts, now!" he commanded.

They continued to rant their opinions making Ryoma irritated. "Just let me explain first" he shouted making Sakuno jump in his lap while all the others looked at him shocked, then they turned to him expectantly, wanting to hear how he would explain that scene.

Well then, good luck explaining Ryoma.

A/N: I've written this during free time in OJT. I almost didn't finish this because when I first wrote this chapter, I was this close to finishing it when my tablet died, deleting it. I lost my will to write this chapter that time but I thought about you so here it is. I hope you like it because I really like it.

I don't know why it appeared glitchy. I'm very sorry...


	7. Chapter 7 - Love and More Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own POT, it's own by our lovely Takeshi Konomi-sensei. I'm really sorry about the problem, I always have it when uploading here, or maybe it's just the poor internet connection.

Chapter 7

Ryoma grumbled under his breath, he relayed to the regulars what really happened between him and Sakuno, how **she **attacked him not the other way around, it was probably the longest paragraph that the prince will ever utter in his entire life. After his little rendition of the events that took place, the regulars apologized to Ryoma for jumping to conclusion, Ryoma merely grunt, having used too much energy from storytelling and handling Sakuno, who found that moment a perfect time to take a nap.

Oishi scratched the side of his neck, apologizing again for his assumptions. "I'm sorry Echizen for accusing you, but it really is unbelievable for Sakuno-chan to just suddenly attack you" he said, followed by different agreements from his teammates. To be honest, Ryoma wouldn't believe it as well if someone told him that the quiet Sakuno could jump someone had he not experienced it firsthand. But then again she wasn't the normal Sakuno, she was behaving more of a cat than a human.

"But this is really bad senpai," Ryoma began, "What if she remain like this forever, or worse until coach learned of this" he said and all of them paled, they won't doubt that the demon coach could drag them down to hell if she knew what happened to her precious granddaughter. "We need to do something nya!" Kikumaru said looking at the Inui for help.

"Unfortunately Eiji, I still don't know why my juice produced that reaction, so I have no solution just yet" Inui answered while peering down on his green notebook. "However, I was intrigued by Sakuno-san's reaction towards Echizen" he supplied, sparking the interest of most of his teammates. "Doesn't it, just look at them" Momo shouted flailing his hands around Ryoma and Sakuno to make a point.

And they looked at the scene before them; a happy kitty Sakuno was using Ryoma's as her bed, she was seated in his lap, her whole body tucked in his side, with his arms unconsciously but instinctively placed around her midsection for support and protection. Her head placed on below his jaw and her arms resting on both shoulder, she shuffled a bit before letting out a soft purr of delight. Ryoma on the other hand tried, but failing miserably, to hide his blush.

Momo and Eiji almost squealed like a girl, while everyone else 'awwed'. "Quick, get a camera!" Momo said, Ryoma glared at them but a flash greeted his sight. "Got it," Fuji answered with his infamous smile, "I want a copy!" Eiji told him followed by a "me too" from the other members.

Ryoma frowned because somehow, his glares don't faze them as they fuss over the photo taken by Fuji. "I hate all of you" he deadpanned causing them to all look at him. Fuji grinned, "Don't worry Echizen I'll print you one and even frame it if you want" he teased. Ryoma simply mumbled profanities under his breath.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" he said pointing at the sleeping Sakuno on his lap. "I don't see any problem with it" Momo grinned, he just gave them a blank expression. Taka knowing Ryoma might be pissed off already suggested "Maybe we should put Sakuno down first then think hard about this predicament we're in" calmly, Ryoma agreed, scooping Sakuno, he placed his hand under her legs and adjusted her body so he'll carry her bridal style. Walking back to the only couch in the clubroom, he tried to put Sakuno down, but the girl just kept on latching her nails at his back and curling more towards his body.

"Ugh" Ryoma groaned when she brought him with her on the couch, he gritted his teeth when he heard the cat calls and whistle. _'They're my senpai, I can't kill them' _he chanted in his head to make sure he doesn't murder anybody. Giving up on prying Sakuno off of him, he just took a seat down the couch while Sakuno resumed to her previous position. Ryoma couldn't help but give out a sigh.

"Looks like she doesn't want to part with you Echizen" Fuji teased yet again, but Ryoma just ignored him, he propped his head against Sakuno's and closed his eyes, he was tired and they aren't helping. Within seconds, he was asleep and Fuji didn't let the opportunity pass as Momo claimed that it was truly a ''Kodak moment.'

"Sakuno we're here!" Tomoka shouted accompanied by a loud 'blag' from the clubroom's poor door. "Shut up Osakada, you're making a scene" Horio said just as loudly as Tomoka, to whom he received a punch in the shoulder and a "Shut up" of her own. "Now, now Osakada-san and Horio-kun don't fight" Katsuro and Kachiro tried to calm both fuming freshman.

A caught from Tezuka caught their attention and they sheepishly apologized for the ruckus. "We brought their bags" Tomoka tried to hush her voice but it was still a little loud. The regulars looked at the sleeping Sakuno and Ryoma to see them unperturbed by the noise created by the two. The freshmen followed the vision of their senpai-tachi and they can't help but 'aww' and approve of the picture the two presented.

"Just put their bags in here, and go back to your classes, we'll take it from here" Tezuka ordered them and the four nodded and obeyed but before Tomoka leave the room she went to Fuji, "I want a copy too" Fuji just nodded in response.

"So now that, that's out of the way, what **should** we do?" Oishi said and they knew the fun is over and they really need to find a solution to Sakuno's problem. Her having a set of cat ears and tails is bad enough but mentally turning into a cat is a whole level of problem that could cause them their death, courtesy of Coach Ryuuzaki.

"But really, why did Sakuno jumped Ryoma? Fssh" Kaido asked, "Cat or no, it wasn't in her nature to do that, Fssh" he added. "That's true; there must be a reason right?" Oishi said, and then they turned to Inui.

Inui shifted his glasses and wrote something in his notebook, and then he closed it and faced them. "Well according to Echizen's story, a hypothesis could be concluded" he trailed off, once again opening his notebook.

"And that is?" Momo interjected when the silence persisted. Adjusting his glasses again, he turned to his kohai, "Ryoma said Sakuno acted weird right? She purred when he was near, her tail swished and her ears twitch and she rubs her body against him..." again he trailed of.

"And then? What nya?" Eiji didn't get his meaning, Tezuka and Fuji did though and Fuji chuckled. "Saa, so it's like that huh" he smiled, opening his blue eyes for a moment. "Interesting" he chuckled again, this time it sounded a little ominous. "Hmm" was Tezuka's only response along with a sudden glint in his glasses.

"What? What is it?" Momo said desperately. "Well, what I really mean is..." Eiji and Momo simply groaned. "Just get on with it already!" they said in unison. "Calm down, what I mean is, Sakuno thinks of Ryoma as her mate" he revealed and the rest of the regulars "ohh-ed." Inui continued on with explanations.

"Sakuno, who we know, really liked Echizen. But she was painstakingly shy about her feelings and bottled up those affection, now as a cat, she still instinctively know that she liked him and therefore she must make him her mate. Simply, even as a cat, Sakuno still love Ryoma, she's just more upfront about it" he finished.

"She's what?" a voice suddenly cut them off, turning to the couch, they saw Ryoma awake. Eiji and Momo's loud voice woke him up. "She like, no loves you Echizen" Fuji answered, his always present smile turning a little sadistic. Ryoma was thrown off by that knowledge and the regulars can see it.

On their head they're all thinking, _'how dense.' _"That's why she attacked me?" he questioned, Inui nodded his head, Also to ward off other females I guess" he shrugged. Ryoma looked down at the girl on her arms and think about what he learned, a pink hue then settled at his cheeks, one he quickly hidden. Sakuno stirred in her nap and looked up at him.

Smiling, she straightened and put her forehead against his, rubbing and purring at him causing another blush to appear in his cheeks. "She's marking you as her human" Inui supplied at the side. "What?" Ryoma exclaimed but once again Sakuno took it upon herself to plant her lips with his. And another flash went off, while the regulars were frozen in spot.

"Ahh, young love, young love" Fuji snickered.

A/N: I know I've put this off like what, seven months? And I'm really sorry for that. However, I'm really touched that some of you even took the time to message me to remind me of updating this story. Like I said I'm busy and our laptop broke but it is repaired now, that's why I wrote a chapter as fast as I can. I hope you like this because I really like it myself.

Love lots to all of you :)


	8. Chapter 8 - Death Glare

Disclaimer: I do not own POT,Takeshi Knomi-sensei do. I only own the plot. So thank the lovely author, let's hope the original series will have more cute episode that show Ryoma and Sakuno. :)

Chapter 8 – Death Glare

The tennis regulars are now contemplating about what they must do with the current situation. Gone are their playful demeanors, replaced by a serious expression. "Maybe they should go back to their classes first? I mean what could we even do, Inui still doesn't know what caused this," Oishi waved at the prone form of Sakuno, now fully awake and taken residence in Ryoma's lap.

"I don't think that's a good idea, besides, the school is almost over, they should just head home. We have an excuse slip after all," Fuji commented at the side, the others agreed. Sakuno is too vulnerable and out of control to let other students near her, and who knows how she will react.

"I guess that's a better suggestion than having many people around us," Ryoma agreed, absent-mindedly patting Sakuno's head eliciting a contented purr from the female in his lap. "I will also dig into this problem some more. Fortunately, I had some leftovers from the concoction I made in my home," he said gaining a little hope for the whole regulars. "I will probably find something that caused that reaction and hopefully find a solution before sensei comes back," Inui paused, somehow going rigid.

"Ahh, how long did she say she'll be gone?" he asked unsurely. "Three days," Ryoma answered in a heartbeat, the data analyst broke into sweat and paled a little bit. "So I have two days left, I sincerely pray that I could find something in that short time frame," he said nervously making the others nervous as well. They are responsible for her well-being, therefore, they too will be subjected to the devil coach once she found out what happened and they weren't able to get her back to normal.

"We'll help you, nyaa," Eiji bounded with enthusiasm despite his fear of the old woman, but it's better to tackle the problem rather than pondering the after effects if they failed. One has to be positive if their lives are on the line. "That's right, we will, it's better than just doing nothing about the situation," Taka said calmly while the others nodded, hope flaring in their eyes.

"So, let's do that after classes, Tezuka do you think we could skip the training just for today to help Inui?" Oishi asked the stern captain. Tezuka's eyes gleamed dangerously at the word 'skip' but knew that what they have to do is important, so with a bit of reluctance he agreed. "Tell the others that we will not be present in today's practice," Tezuka commanded the two second-years, "And make sure that they understand that even though I am not there to survey them, if they don't train hard, I will make sure that they will run a 100 lap through the whole school," he said with a dangerous aura looming over him.

The two gulped and hurriedly they run to relay the message, however, not without their usual arguing first. "Well that's out of the way, where should we meet? Inui's house isn't so big," Fuji said, accompanied by a nod from the other man.

"That is true, is there a place where we will fit?" he asked, then all turned to Taka, and the man just smiled while nodding. Fuji placed a racket in his hand and the friendly smile faltered replaced by a burning fire in his eyes. "ORYAA, LET'S GO NOW BABY, BURNING!" he shouted, waving the racket wildly in the air.

Sakuno jumped at his loud voice, clutching Ryoma's neck and burying her head in his neck, visibly shivering in fright. He hugged her protectively to his body and sent a sharp glare to Kawamura, and a much deadlier glare to Fuji. "Stop. Him. NOW!" he gritted out, every word dripping with venom, angry that they frightened Sakuno. Oishi immediately pried the racket out of the swinging man, once it was taken out of his hold; he quickly reverted back to his old self and profusely apologized once he took notice of what he has done.

Ryoma just grunted, and then he turned to the still shivering Sakuno, to comfort her. He runs his hand up and down her spine and mumbling comforting words in her ears. Once she stopped, he palmed her cheeks to see her face, only to growl when he saw tear stains running down his cheeks. If a glare could kill a person, Fuji would be dead on the spot, with multiple daggers and bullet wounds upon his person.

Sakuno whined, tears brimming at her chocolate doe eyes. Ryoma wiped her tears away and let her hide her face in his neck. "Sorry about that Echizen," Fuji said with a smile, loving the reaction he got from him. The smiling sadist just couldn't help it. Oishi sweat dropped, Kawamura was still gravely sorry, Tezuka's glasses gleamed, and Inui was furiously writing down what just transpired.

The door of the clubroom opened with a bang, and in the two arguing male. "Shut up you idiot spike-head, Fsshhh," he glowered plastering his forehead against the other, "What did you say huh? Ma-mu-shi," he stressed each syllable intending to anger the other man further, and he did so greatly.

Their angry arguing got louder to the point of scaring the already scared Sakuno more, thus her shivering returned accompanied by pitiful whines and cries. And that snapped Ryoma's calm stature. With a voice that's lower than his still developing one and with a glare that could freeze hell over, filled the entire room with his killing aura; he spoke "Shut up!" He didn't even scream, just said that two words but he might as well sentence them death with the way he said it.

The two heeded his command and shut up, cold sweat appeared on their skin and a shiver run down their spine. They visibly gulped and looked down, unable to stare directly at his glowering eyes. "G-gomenasai," the two stuttered, the evil permeates the air for a few more minutes before it receded. The boy was once again seen to be tending for scared kitty, they never seen the freshman so dangerous before, yet so caring at the same time that they are only left there speechless and immobile.

"Uhm, Echizen?" Kawamura asked uncertain. The said boy looked at him for a moment to show that he is listening, and then looked back to Sakuno. "Shall we go now?" he asked, and he was answered by a simple nod once Ryoma was done making sure that she's finally calm.

"Wait, we can't let her go like that," Oishi pointed out. Compared to last time, he cannot order Sakuno to hide her ears and tails since she probably won't understand him. "We could put a hat on her head and place her in a longer skirt, enough to cover her tail?" Momo suggested, Oishi beamed at that, and he patted his shoulder. "That is actually a good idea, I'll look for those," he volunteered, dashing out of the room.

Almost half an hour later, he returned with the said article of clothing in his hands. "Now Echizen, dress her with these," he thrust it in his hands. "Do you want some uh- privacy?" Oishi scratched the back of his neck; Fuji chuckled, already going out of the place, "I think they do so let's go out already." The others followed suit, leaving Ryoma and Sakuno alone.

Ryoma mumbled about "stupid senpai tachi" under his breath while he maneuvered Sakuno out of his lap to dress her of the clothes. He blushed for a moment as he laid out the long skirt, Sakuno looking at him in confusion. He cleared his throat and kneeled in front of her. "Put this on," he said, sliding the skirt on her legs.

He made sure that her shorter one remained intact as he dressed her. She balanced herself by holding on his shoulders. Smiling that Cheshire cat smile, she purred as she nuzzled her head in his hair. Ryoma disregard the action of the girl in front of him and focused on fastening the hooks in the skirt.

After that, he stood up and checked if her tails would show and despite the twitch of her ears, there is no obvious movement from the roomy dress. Then he put the hat Oishi gave him and put it in hear head. It covered her ears effectively but she doesn't seem to like it, wiggling her head and pawing it off. Ryoma stopped her movements, a frown set in his lips as he sternly told her, "No."

As if understanding his order, she stopped taking the hat off and instead latched herself on him. He doesn't mind though, being accustomed to her on his person for the last hours. He took his bag and hers and trudge out of the room to meet with the others.

Then they all proceed to go to Kawamura sushi, except for Inui, who said he had to get the sample and do some test in his own home first. "I'll meet you in the shop, let's hope I can get important data and a possible solution," he said to them as then he waved off at them.

"Ochibi, let me get that bag for you, you seem to have a bigger luggage already, nya!" Eiji happily took his kohai's bag while Momoshirou took Sakuno's. "Senpai-tachi!" they all stopped in their tracks because of that boisterous yell. Turning around, they saw Tomoka waving at them, following her are the freshmen trio.

When she was near them, she skidded to a stop, panting a little from the exercise. "Where are you going?" she asked them. "To our shop, we'll talk about Sakuno's predicament there," Taka supplied, Tomoka jumped up and down, "Oh, can I come?" she asked, she was answered by a nod from the stern Captain, the three freshmen tagged along as well.

"Sakuno!" she hollered not knowing the worsened state of her friend. Before she could come near her and hug her tight in her arms, Sakuno came in front of Ryoma and hissed. Her stance offensive, Tomoka took a step back and gulped, fear lacing in her heart by the way Sakuno was glowering at her direction.

She was shocked when a hand came upon her shoulder and she saw Fuji when she turned, he was smiling at her, calming her down. She looked back at Sakuno who was now being calmed by Ryoma, she was snuggled in his body but kept on glaring at her, like she was her enemy not her best friend.

"You have to forgive her Osakada-san," Oishi told the younger girl, patting her shoulder. "Sakuno doesn't recognize us," he added, "However, he associated Ryoma as her mate, therefore, you are a female threat," Fuji finished for him. Tomoka simply 'oh-ed' and instead of getting angry or sad, she beamed at her friend but still kept a safe distance.

"I always knew you were a possessive one, Sakuno," she teased, Sakuno only cocked her head at her comment, still plastered at Ryoma's side. "Ohh, when you come back, I'll make sure you remember all of this," there was a devious smile in her face as she pictured a stuttering, red-faced Sakuno who will surely faint if she knew she did this. Ryoma looked down to hide his face from them, looking at Sakuno's wide innocent eyes. He smirked to himself; _oh he'd make sure to make her remember alright._

After that episode, they proceed to go to the restaurant owned by Kawamura's father. Once there, they waited patiently for Inui. They took up two tables, with Sakuno seated beside Ryoma, on his left is Eiji. In front of them are Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi. On the other are the three freshmen on one side with Horio in the middle, then Kaido on the right side beside the wall, next to him is Tomoka and beside her is Momoshirou.

Kawamura opted to serve them, giving them water and plates of delectable sushi. Sakuno perked up at the plate of tuna sushi laid in front of her. Her eyes are almost shining and the hat that covered her ears is wiggling slightly. Tending to her needs, Ryoma took a generous amount of the sushi in both their plates, along with other kinds.

When he put the plate in front of her, she purred softly catching the attention of their friends, making her adore her. However, they weren't prepared when she tried to ate one using only her mouth, stopping her just in time, Ryoma held the plate away from her while she clawed at his hands.

"Mrrowww~" the sad tone in her voice did not escape him and the pained look that accompanied it almost did him. But he cannot let her eat the food that way, it was unnatural and it may cause suspicion from the other customers of the shop.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she kept clawing and whining, trying to reach the food in his arms. "Stop it," he commanded softly but with authority. Sakuno stopped and obeyed his words but her face still held grief at the food that was kept from her. Ryoma felt a sudden pang of guilt, sighing, he grabbed a chopstick and took one of the sushi, dipped it in the sauce and held it in front of her mouth.

The catcalls and wolf whistles did not escape his eardrums, and he cursed them under his breath but still continued with his action. Sakuno perked up when she saw the fish topped sushi and eagerly she devoured it. A flash go off along with the sound of shutter, Ryoma growled and glared at Fuji, his camera hovering in front of him. "That is so sweet of you Echizen," he remarked with a dark chuckle.

Eiji bounded at him and kept him in a head lock, all the while saying, "I'm so proud of you, nya!" "Hanase senpai," he choked on his hold, Sakuno sensing his discomfort, bit Eiji's arm and he yelped in pain. "Ittai! Sakuno-chi, why did you do that?" Eiji blew on the bitten part, it wasn't deep, did not even break the skin but still stings.

"You were trying to kill Ryoma, she was simply protecting him," Fuji answered him, he merely pouted. Ryoma on the other hand, looked at Sakuno worriedly, "here drink this, and eat this, he must've tasted awful," he gushed out; only softly that Sakuno is the only one who heard. Sensing his care for her, she nuzzled her cheek against his.

Sakuno looked at him warmly, so warm that he could feel his inside melt. He quickly hid his blush at that point and simply shoved a sushi in his mouth. "Did something happen, Echizen?" the ever present smile of Fuji looked more sinister as he looked at him and he answered with a grunt. He wouldn't fuel his sadistic personality with his embarrassment.

Sakuno leaned her head in his shoulder and grabbed his hand that contained a sushi. She gobbled it up like a happy kitty she is, Ryoma is contented at that. She looked more beautiful and radiant smiling and being open to her like this. He hoped that once she returned to normal, he'll still see this side of her, privately of course.

Just as they finished the last of the sushi given to them, the shop's door opened to reveal Inui entering the place. They waited for him to come near them; he took a seat offered by Oishi at his side. "So what's the news?" Fuji inquired, excited.

Inui first cleared his throat before taking his trusty notebook from his bag. He flipped it and scanned it for a good measure, taking a swig of the juice placed in front of him; he turned to look at Ryoma and Sakuno. Both beheld a confused expression, "I have both good news and bad news," he started.

Ryoma raised one of his brows when he stopped, and the silence lingered. "Well?" he asked, "Give us the good news first," Oishi said, nudging his friend and teammate to answer. "Okay," he starts again, "The good news is, I now know why my juice caused her to become like that."

A/N: I've updated again, hooray! Please be informed that I will now maintain a regular once-a-week update. Yehey! I'll update during Saturday and if I didn't I'm giving you the right to flame me, just not too hard okay? And I really hope you like the new chapter! It's long and I'm sure it's beginning to excite you huh, it excites me too. :) Thank you for keeping on reading this fanfic, I love all of you.

Reviews are my fuel, so give me your thoughts, I love reading them. :)


	9. Chapter 9 - Good and Bad

All stared at Inui for his revelation, he took a deep breath first before releasing it. "It seems that our school's cat was there when I was making my Inui juice, and unfortunately, I found traces of her fur in the mixture. I am 99.76 percent sure that's what caused this," he pointed at Sakuno.

"Which means it'll be easier to get the necessary sample to counteract the effects of the juice," he adjusted his glasses. "I see, that's good to hear then, so what is the bad news?" Oishi questioned, at that Inui sweated.

"There is only a 20.68 percent chance that we'll finish making it within the allotted time, and therefore having our heads chopped off by Coach Ryuuzaki is a big possibility," his revelation made everyone gulp and shiver. The old woman is a force to be reckoned with and they doubt she'll spare them.

"Well that's reassuring," Momo said, scratching his head. "Can't you do something about it?" Ryoma asked, he doesn't want her to remain much longer in this form, and he liked his head attached to his head when she come back to her senses.

"Well, I can't do anything really, we just need to wish that we finish it on time, or for Ryuuzaki-sensei to extend her stay," he proposed. "I doubt the latter could happen, that's why we should start now," Fuji said, now serious.

"Fuji's right, Inui prepare the necessary ingredients, all of us will help with this," Tezuka ordered them, looking at all his comrades who are smiling and nodding in excitement. "Then let's do this!" Momo exclaimed.

Having no understanding of what's happening and finally getting bored. Sakuno clawed at Ryoma's legs to get his attention. She succeeded when he flinched at her incessant clawing, her ears looked more pronounced and her eyes turned to slits, hissing at Ryoma at the same time.

"She's agitated, it's probably better if you take her home now, it'll be bad if she cause a scene here," Inui said calmly, ushering the two out of the shop. "How about you?" Ryoma furrowed his brow and frowned, he wanted to help out too, no matter how uncharacteristic that is for him.

Eiji tapped his back rather forcefully, grinning at his kohai who is unconsciously showing his concern for the girl. "You have the hardest job among us, so make sure that Sakuno is happy and she wouldn't go berserk on us," he happily told him. Ryoma reluctantly nodded, taking Sakuno's wrist and tugging on it so she would follow him.

She understood completely and hurriedly gripped Ryoma's forearm, latching at him and purring contentedly. It seems that the presence of another girl really vexed her patience. Ryoma looked back at his senpai-tachi, "You better make that work," the remaining regular members smiled at their cheeky first year kohai, he was really something else.

"Well, now that is done. How should we start?" Fuji asked Inui, his eyes once again opening for a fraction to let them know that he's serious.

"Probably get samples first," was Momo's idea and they agreed. "I'll do it." The regulars stared at Kaido, who despite looking apathetic is excited at the notion that he will be playing with the school cat. Inui nodded his head and gave the responsibility to him. Asking him to procure some of its fur, the faster the better.

So Kaido left them to go back to the school and confront the elusive cat. The others who are left, looked at Inui for further instruction. "Well, since Kaido is going to take a while before he could get us a sample, please get me these things," he said to them listing a few ingredients, some made the regulars look at him strangely.

He simply adjusted his glasses and looked at his green book. "It's necessary, trust me." He assured them. "So what happens after we collect all of these?" Fuji asked interested. Inui looked at Taka, as if asking for permission. "My house is small so I would like to ask if we could make the concoction here," Taka smiled and nodded.

There was a space they could use, without bothering his father or polluting the sushi. Inui let out a sigh of relief. "Then let's start this thing!" Eiji happily hollered, bounding outside the shop to find the ingredient he is entrusted with. The others trudge after him, focused on finding a solution for Sakuno's predicament.

On the other hand, Ryoma and Sakuno arrived safely to the Ryuuzaki household, with no difficulties what-so-ever. Recognizing the scent of her home, Sakuno let go of Ryoma and entered the house. Frowning when the door stayed closed. She turned to Ryoma with pleading eyes, he just sighed.

"It's locked stupid," he flicked her forehead gently before producing the keys from his pants and opening the door. Once it opened, Sakuno headed towards the kitchen where Ryoma saw her biting a closed carton of milk. Snarling at it when it refuse to budge.

He sighed, "That's not how you drink it," he took the carton away from her and procured a tall glass from the cupboard. Filling it with milk, then placing it in front of her. Sakuno stared at it curiously for a second, then she stuck her tongue out and lapped at the milk presented to her.

He doesn't know why but that embarrassed him and caused for a small blush to appear on his cheek. So he quickly taught her the right way to drink. He held it in front of her mouth and tilted it. Not used to the action, she sloppily drank it, a few drops escaping and dripping down her chin.

Uncomfortable with the feeling, she clawed at Ryoma's hand. This cause him to loose his grip, enabling her to knock off the glass. He caught the glass before it made contact with the ground and shatter. However, he failed to saved the few remaining content, which was poured to poor Sakuno's uniform.

She licked the milk off her hand. Feeling sticky, she tried to shake her body to rid herself of the milk, but failed. She whined, not liking the sticky feeling on her person. She growled when the stickiness persisted even after she groomed herself through licking.

Ryoma controlled himself not to scold the girl in front of him. Even if it's her fault that she is drenched with milk. "That's why I was helping you hold it," he said mostly to himself, since she is still busy cleaning herself.

He stopped her constant licking when she almost covered her whole hand with her saliva. "Stop that! Take a bath to clean it off," he said to her, half angry, half embarrassed at her current state. Dismissing his stupid thoughts, he dragged her to her room towards her bathroom.

He didn't thought much about it, but when they arrived at her bathroom. A very grave problem struck him.

_How the hell will she bathe?_

_A/N: How are you my dear readers? I know I said I will update every Saturday. However stuff happened. One, I am a fourth year graduating student therefore my thesis needed my attention since I defended it last Feb. 2, I will also have another defense at Feb. 17, so I'm quite busy. Two, my dear laptop died, after having it repaired two times, its charger broke, and I can't use it anymore until I buy a new charger for it. Three, I hate writing with my phone, I often make mistakes with it, so if you see many errors on this one, I'm sorry._

_But my mom is thinking of buying a desktop, thanks to me and my sister's persuading ability. So wait for the next one, it's going to be exciting as you can see from the last line. XD_

_PS: This is actually been posted in wattpad since Feb.10, but since I can't post in here using my phone, I need to wait until I can use a computer. Sorry about that. :(_


	10. Chapter 10 - Bath Time

Chapter 10 – Bath Time

Ryoma stopped abruptly after that thought reached his mind. How would he bathe the girl without seemingly becoming a pervert? The answer he got was none, but the incessant clawing of Sakuno at his arms and her irritated hiss told him that she doesn't like being covered in milk and remaining that way.

He silently cursed all that is above, he swear someone had it against him up there. They just can't give him a single peaceful day. Well, he couldn't let the girl like this so with hesitation he entered the bathroom with Sakuno in tow. He made sure that his sight don't wander anywhere inappropriate that might make his old man proud.

"Sakuno stay here and don't wander off." He commanded her, she 'meowed' back as if telling him that she understood. He left the laundry area and went to open the taps, testing the waters, making sure it's only lukewarm. He fervently hope that Sakuno isn't like Karupin who hates baths. It would be a disaster if she would be running around the house if she decided that she doesn't want water, like most cats do.

He left the waters running and proceeded to see what Sakuno has been doing. Thankfully, she listened to his command, really, even as a cat the girl is still very obedient, not that he's complaining. She also stopped licking her arms and is now sitting comfortably on a small chair.

When she saw him approach, her ears perked up and her tail starts to wiggle, the girl looked too adorable for her own good. He patted her head and she nuzzled her cheek in his palm, "good girl, now wait here 'till I prepare your things." He told her.

If he was being honest, he wants to pat his back for being calm despite the situation, though it would've been uncharacteristic of him if he panicked. Now for another predicament that would surely test his spirit of being a gentleman. He must prepare the girl's clothes.

He stared at the pink closet as if it would devour him once he opened it. It was like the damn abomination is mocking him and a voice that suspiciously sounded like his father was egging him on. He squashed that voice flat. Steeling his resolve, he pulled one door open and a stock of clothes greeted his sight. It was typical dresses, skirts and blouse that girls would wear, the closet was organized neatly and not an item was out of place.

He quickly located Sakuno's pajama, noting the pink color and bear design. It was too cute for his taste but it suited her appearance. Then as his eyes travelled from the clothes rack into the drawers, the small voice (that seriously sounded like his father's) grew larger. Damn his Oyaji, he would make sure that he wouldn't be like him.

Ryoma closed his eyes, opened the drawing in one go and took one of the undergarment, closed it again then he quickly flung the offending garment into the bed as if it had burned him. It was really fluffy but he ignored that, he opened his eyes to see a frilly bra that landed just on top of the pajama.

"Tsk," he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes again to repeat the process on the other drawer. Ryoma gave a long sigh as if taking out a couple of clothes took away his strength. Remembering the Sakuno and the open faucet, he went to the bathroom and closed it before it flooded then added a bath soap that he found in the rack.

Taking a fluffy towel, he wrapped Sakuno with it. "Hey, can you take off your clothes?" he asked, and he was rewarded by a confused 'meow'. Of course, she can't, why did he even bothered to ask. He wonder why he's too aware of the girl in front of him now. It's as if it wasn't just the other day that he only remembered her as 'Wobbly Hips' or 'the Coach's granddaughter.'

Now he is fully aware that she is Sakuno Ryuuzaki, his silent fan since day one. He wasn't dense, not like what his senpai's say, rather he was just too occupied about tennis that he didn't see the girl's good points. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise more than a curse by heaven? No, it was both he guess.

"Don't worry Sakuno, I'll take care of you," he uttered in a much gentler voice compared to his usual nonchalant tone. Sakuno, despite not understanding what he said, felt the warmth of his words. A smile appeared, making her look like the normal Sakuno, she rested her cheek on his palm.

A sudden spike went through his heart and he hid the blush that started to color his face. He untangled with Sakuno and proceeded to turn off the lights. He wouldn't take advantage of her, he would do something that would make his stupid father proud of him.

Sakuno was surprised when the light went out and she quickly sought out Ryoma. "Meow?!" Hearing her frantic call, he went to her and calmed her down. "It's alright I'm here." After consoling the frightened Sakuno, Ryoma then begin the hardest part of this ordeal. Taking off her clothes.

At least without seeing anything, her chastity will still be intact and he wouldn't be tempted to do anything that would be against his morals. Thankfully, Sakuno was calm when he started on unbuttoning her blouse, somehow his hands felt clammy. He envision himself trampling on a miniature Nanjirou that is keeping on spewing perverted thought, to make sure his mind don't go down that path.

Next to go was her skirt, that one considerably a lot easier. If this is the Sakuno he knew, she must've dug a hole to hide herself in for the rest of her life but kitty-Sakuno was clearly loving the attention, attaching herself more to him.

Ryoma felt like the room's temperature rose a couple of degrees as sweat began to cover his face. If he light was on, the prominent blush would be very visible, what only save him from disgrace is that no one is seeing this. Unless Sakuno remembers it when she returns to normal. He really hopes she won't remember this part.

He hesitated for a bit before he found the resolve to remove her undergarments. _Think of tennis, just think of tennis. _He repeated this mantra over and over again until everything was off and he had her wrapped tightly with a towel.

After that he steered her towards the bathroom and only when she was under the protective covers of the bubbles did he attempted to open the lights. He was really glad that Sakuno didn't hate water, it helped him immensely now that it wasn't a problem having to chase her because of it.

Taking his coat off and folding his sleeves, he took a bottle of shampoo and squirted a fair amount on his hands. This is the only thing that he could help her with, without doing anything indecent. He began to massage Sakuno's scalp earning a delighted purr from her.

He didn't notice it before but Sakuno's hair is really beautiful, and silky to the touch despite being so long. He still think it's too long for playing tennis but he found it quite a waist if she would cut it very short. As his mind began to fill with the instances wherein he was with the girl, he realized that compared to most of the female population, she was the only one he deemed 'not irritating' even from before.

She was really caring and soft. Despite not being great at playing tennis, she doesn't give up and continues to work hard. She's also good at cooking and in her academics except for English. But all of her weakness happens to be where his expertise lies.

At least now he knew what he can do to be closer to the girl when she returns to normal. A satisfied grin spread on his lips as he imagined how they would be after she's been cured of her cat-ness. He would make sure that Sakuno wouldn't be going away from his side after this. He'll be damned if he let another have her.

When he was finished on lathering her hair and she had rubbed herself clean with the soap. Ryoma opened the showerhead and let Sakuno go under it to get rid of the suds. He made sure not to look at anything beyond her head, though he felt the softness of her shoulder and saw how fair she is.

Ryoma took a larger towel and draped it on Sakuno, effectively covering her from head to toe. As if understanding what he wanted, Sakuno undid the wet towel and it pooled against her feet. Ryoma made sure not to look.

Then comes the process of dressing her again. It was a lot harder and took a lot of his will power not to peek but he made it like a pro that he is. Though there was more of skin on skin contact than he liked, he was able to not fall into temptation.

When she was fully dressed, he took another dry towel and dried off Sakuno's hair. The action made her sleepy and in no time at all her head was lulled on Ryoma's shoulder, deep in her sleep. He can't help but chuckle at her as he helped her be more comfortable in her bed.

Ryoma can't help but let out a sigh both from relief and exhaustion. He didn't know that she was this exhausting but he was a bit happy. Taking a shower himself, he felt the fatigue of the day taking its toll on him. He was feeling both mentally and physically tired. This is actually much harder than tennis.

When he left the bathroom clad in his own pajama, he found Sakuno in the corner. "Oi, what are you doing here?" He asked, he thought he left her asleep? "Mrrow," she answered, clutching his sleeves. She threw herself on him and hugged him tightly.

"Meow~!" Ryoma put his head in his palm trying to take away the pain of an oncoming headache. But he was left smirking after, and can only shake his head. If Sakuno wants to sleep beside him why not? It's not as if anyone would know or see.

With that in mind, he carried Sakuno back to her bed and lied next to her. Scooping her in his arms while she hugged him close to her. Placing a small kiss on the crown of her hair, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the middle of the night, footsteps echoed near the home and the jingle of keys resounded as the person opened the door. Stepping inside she took a look around the house. "Now I wonder how those kids are." Sumire said to herself as she bounded the stairs into the room of her granddaughter.

_A/N: Wohooo, HOw long has it been? I missed you guys! Don't kill me please. I've been lazy and well I had a hard time writing this. With this I knew that it will be hard to write a lemon fanfic so please don't ask that of me okay? I don't know why but it was hard, it's embarrassing._

_But this is a fun chapter, a bit OOC but it's nice to see Ryoma struggling right? I struggled with him actually, it was as if I am taking advantage of Sakuno. XD_

_Anyways, a little thing about myself why it took this long to update. First, I am a graduate now! Hooray, confetti's everywhere. Then I took a violin lesson, I can play basic violin pieces now. Two achievements down! Wohoo I'm on fire! I applied for a job and is now waiting when I'll start! See, my life has a direction after all. ^^ _

_Celebrate with me okay! Love you guys!_


End file.
